Apollo's Spit Ball
by Lieutenant Irony
Summary: it all started when Apollo had a spit ball and The Fates interfered. read the books story. no pairing all family love and fuff.
1. introduction

A/N: hey there people of Fanfiction I hope you enjoy this read the book fic. I know there are tons of them out there but very few that are complete on this site. I want to tell you that recently this site and guest reviewers have been reporting these kind of stories, but honestly if you were to delete every story that had a song, poem (not owned by them.), T.V/ movie lines, and text from books. You would delete about 2/3 of this site. All that would be left would be AU's and only a select few. I'm trying not to be a hater, but if you're going to keep doing that people are going to get angry. I am sorry if I offend anyone but it had to be said.

Now let's get on to other less depressing things. I want to tell you all who are reading this that this is not my main account. I made this account to become a shield if this this one becomes deleted. Also I will only tell you my really account new if:

You have an account and are not a guest.

It will be through PMing so it will be private

I will not release it to just anyone. That means you have to state your case for me to tell you ok.

Also flames will be fed to Leo to use to power the Argo II

Well that's done how about we get on with the story. I want to remind you all this is my first time doing something like this. So here we go.

**Edited 10/23/13: well to tell you the truth I reread this and didn't like this so I fix a few things someone pointed out. I thank them for doing that. So in my opinion I think the gods got along before Percy was born because Poseidon at least in the books does not seem like he would attack his brothers children just because of the big three packet. My theory on what happened was that Hades and Zeus freaked out in a not so positive way about Percy and attacked him while he was a child. This theory will explain why some of the characters OOC and such. So since I have the edit here I might as well answer some of the reviews that were sent in.**

**Olympus97: thanks for your review and feedback. I PM you the much long explanation and up there in the edit is why the character seemed OOC. Oh and here are sally's blue cookies.**

**NinjaMonkeyGirl2013: thank for complementing the title it honestly came out of nowhere. Thanks for you feed back about the beginning. *hands you Sally's cookies***

**LadaHathaway: thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it. *Hands you Sally's cookies.***

**I would also like to thank all those who favorite and followed this story. We also can't forget Sally Jackson-blofis for the wonderful cookies.**

Disclaimer: last time I checked I am a northerner so I do not own PJO.

Poseidon's P.O.V

It was the meeting during the winter solstice at Olympus. I was trying to ignore my younger brother's and his wife bickering about his two new demi-god children Thaila and Jason Grace. At the same time I was trying to have a pleasant conversation with my favorite sister Hestia and my nephew Apollo. I sighed.

"What's wrong uncle P?" Apollo asked my actually caring

"It's nothing really I was just thinking about when we actually got along as a family and not a bunch of bickering idiots." I replied.

"I under-" Apollo froze up and his eyes started to get a green ting to them and a green smoke started to come out of his mouth. I expected him to start spouting a prophecy like normal but he got down on his knees and started having a coughing fit. Hestia and I both got down with him I barely noticed the bickering has disappeared altogether.

I rub his back trying to help as much as I can. "Don't worry Apollo you'll be fine." I mummer in his ear. Then he gave one final cough and feel to his side I managed to catch him before he fell on to the ground. He look at me with half lidded eyes then fell unconscious.

I taped while holding Apollo in arm at what looked like a piece of paper right in front where Apollo was coughing. I picked it up and skimmed over it. "It's a note from the Fates and The Oracle." I say with a little shock. Now the room has gone in to complete silence.

A flash of lighting and thunder went off on the distance. While I heard a distance cough which sounded like "drama queen" from hades. "Well read it." Zeus thundered. **(A/N: like all the other authors I could not resist the temptation of this pun.)**

"Fine give me a moment Drama Queen." I shot back not even looking at Zeus's reddening face and everyone trying key word trying to hold in their laughter.

_Dear Gods and Goddess:_

_First things first please apologize to Apollo for us for using that way of sending this note to you._

_Now down to business_

_Many strings that were not meant to cut were forced to have upset the balance_

_So we have sent these 9 books to you and three demi-gods to help you stop this from happening_

_Also no kill, harming, maiming, etc. on the demi-gods or there will be consequences_

_Read in order and tell the demi-gods to give their full tittles when they get here_

_From the Fates and The Oracle_

_PS: the demi-gods will be here when PPS has been completed_

_PPS: This note will self-destruct in _

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

At the end of that I was left with ash covering my face and a bunch of laughing idiots even Apollo who must have woken up.

"Very funny I am laughing on the inside." I throw back at them with my usual amount of sarcasm. Just succeeding in making them laugh harder.

"PERCY." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see what looked like a girl punk version of Zeus hanging another boy while said boy was glaring at what look like the child version of Hades.

A/N: well that's it for now I hope you like it and laughed at the title too. I will be posting another chapter soon as I can. Please tell me how it is in a review. For those who review will get Sally Jackson's famous blue cookies virtualized.


	2. still introductons

A/N: ok, ok I know you are going to hate me right now but they will start reading the book next chapter. This will be a little more of introductions. Also I have read The House of Hades but the characters will not be coming from that time.

Percy will be right at the end of Son of Neptune. While Thaila will be coming from I would say a month before Son of Neptune and Nico sometime after his talk with hazel before he was kidnapped. I just wanted to clarify that. Also Percy has been born has Poseidon meet Sally but posiedon has not visted percy yet. Also his brothers do not know about percy.. Also I will try to do every title of the characters that are here not the basics if I forget a title please tell me I want to as correct as possible.

I have to laugh at myself for this I lost The Lighting Thief yesterday (10/21/13) so the next chapter may be delayed slightly. I am so sorry. Thank you for your patients and reading this story. Also to those who reviewed on the first chapter I edited so your response will be there. Again Sally's cookies for those who review I will be keeping a tally of those who own the most cookies at the end of the story. The top three reviews will get a two chapter sneak peek into the sequel The Sea of Monsters.

**A/N: *face palm I just noticed all of my mistakes I am sorry please forgive me. I am going to fix them right now.** **I personally was thinking of adding the heroes of the old to come what do you think.**

Disclaimer: nor have I owned or ever will own the amazingness known as Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Rioidan owns them not me.

Recap:

"PERCY." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see what looked like a girl punk version of Zeus hugging another boy while said boy was glaring at what look like the child version of Hades.

Poseidon's P.O.V

These must be the demi-gods. I recognize two of the teens but the third one who I would say looks a lot like me. I paled slightly I had a son. I mean I'm glad I have a son but I'm scared at what my over dramatic and insane brothers might have done.

I see Percy turn his glare into a smile to Thalia who was hugging him. "Hey pinecone face."

"I told you never to call me that kelp head." She lightly punch him in the shoulder with a feigned angered expression. "What up with the get up?" I just noticed that Percy was wearing the robs a Praetor of the roman legion in California.

He laughed nervously and was about to explain when my younger brother interrupted their bonding moment.

"Who are you demi-gods?" Zeus thundered once again.

Thalia came forward while the two boys scooted next to each other. "Wait you don't recognized us?" we all shook our heads.

"We know that demi-god were going to come from the future to our time but we do not know who the fates were going to send." I responded getting up from my kneeling position. "Why don't you introduce your self's. Also we need all you titles with your name. At least that's what the fates said."

They want back into a classic football huddle discussing it for a moment though I only managed to get a small bit of the conversation.

"They already know you." "You're not illegal." "I will probably mess it up and get us all killed."

It looks like they came to a decision when the push Thaila forward. "Well I'm Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, slayer of the three furies, savior of Artemes, savior of Olympus and lieutenant Artemes.*"

"Tha-Thalia." Zeus stuttered shell shocked. While Hera and Hades were glaring at just because she was alive and Artemis was smiling at her approvingly. That one thing I have learned it's not the children's fault that we have condemned them to a life filled with hardships and pain.

Then Percy pushed the mini Hades forward to about where Thaila was standing who was busy glaring back up at the two deities who shot her the glares. Finally a kid who stands up to us.

The mini Hades coughed nervously. "Well I am Nico di Angleno I am the son of Hades," Zeus being Zeus was about to interrupt until Nico continued. "BUT I was born before the oath and hidden in the lotus hotel. So my titles are wonder of the labyrinth, ghost king, savior of Olympus, and ambassador of Pluto." The last part had us all worried. A simultaneous thought was said between the gods and goddess. _They know about each other. _

Now the third boy came forward while the other two snorted. "This is going to take a while." Thalia commented.

"Yeah we might as well sit down." Nico agreed.

"Come on guys it's not that many and I had help with all of them. I wouldn't be able to a single one without any of my family." Percy argued while Hera, Artemes, and Hestia all had a raised eyebrow at his modesty.

He sighed. "We here it goes. I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." I shot a glare at my brothers before they could interrupt. "slayer of the three furies twice, slayer of the minotaur twice, slayer of medusa, retriever of Zeus's bolt and Hades helm, defeater of Ares, sailor of the sea of monsters, retriever of the golden fleece, slayer of the Nemean lion, holder of the sky, savior of Artemes, wander of the labyrinth, slayer of Antaeus, finder of pan, retriever of the sword of Hades, reviver of Ares' chariot, retriever of Hermes' caduceus ex-holder of the curse of Achilles, slayer of Hyperion, Kronos, and Helios, slayer of the three gorgons, traveler of Alaska, slayer of Polybotes, legionary of the fifth cohorts, and Praetor of the twelve legions." He takes a breath and look to the other two demi-gods while the Gods were doing impersonating fishes at all of his titles. "That's it right?" the other two nodded in confirmation.

Nico whistles. "You got some new titles there Perce."

Percy glared at him for a moment before nodding. "I am still mad at you for knowing who I was back at the roman camp."

Nico looked down a little hurt. "I'm sorry Percy but Hera made me swear no to tell you. I wanted just so bad to hug you because of how hard we were searching for you."

Percy just laughed and held hid arms open. "Well not that you said that where's my hug?" Nico looked up and run to him full speed nearly knocking Percy down. "I understand death breath." He finish pulling away ruffling his hair. Then he looked at us. "Well why are we here."

A not pop in existence next to Thalia she grabbed it looking it over. "I can't read it's in Latin"

"Oh pass it over here." Percy held his hand out and she passed it over. He read it aloud.

_Hello there demi-gods you are probably wondering why you are here _

_You are here because many string were not meant to be cut but were forced too_

_The reason you are he is to prevent that by reading about Percy's adventures_

_The fates and the oracle_

_This note will self-destruct in_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Just like before with me he had ash covering his face after the explosion. Everyone was laughing at Percy including me. Now I see why it was funny when I did it.

"Only you kelp head." Thalia gasped out between laughs. While Nico was blue in the face from laughing.

"Ok, ok I get that it was funny." Percy said mock glaring at us.

"Funny it was hilarious." Nico gasped out.

"Uncle P did the same thing with the first note." Apollo and Hermes gasped out.

It took us a while but we managed to calm down enough to start. That's when a box of books came up at Percy's feet.

He grabbed the first one first. "Well it looks like I'll be reading first. **The lighting thief: chapter one I accidently vaporize me pre-algebra teacher. **"**

A/N: well that's it for now. I hoped I got all of everyone's titles and such. There is a chance I will add characters at readers request. Remember no romance I want to stay away from them. Ok now that is done I hope you enjoyed it.

* does she have more titles because I feel that she has more.

** I did this from memory if I got it wrong I will fix it.


	3. AN Please don't hate me

**hi I know you are going to hate me right now but this is not an update. Now I know what you are thinking I am NOT abondoning this story. My kindle has been the fritzs these past few weeks and that's the only copy I have. Do not worry though my dad is fixing it. Now to the person I told I would update before the new year I am sorry. With the kindle the holidays. I could not type at all. Life got in the way. I honestly did not think I had a life but it turns out I do. I am dotty again please for give me I will start back up when my winter break is done on the 6th I will try and do two chapters a fast as I can because I owe you all for being loyal readers. i am sorry again.**

**~lieutenant Irony**


End file.
